Post Movie Night Chat
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Takes place after All My Dreams Chapter 86 and The Smile on Your Face Chapter 69.  A little late night chat, featuring Quartie plus Martin and AJ!  Written for the Quartie Ficathon!


Artie says: Still awake?

Quinn says: Yup :)

Artie says: Tonight was nice.

Quinn says: Yeah. I still wish I had a picture of your face though.

Artie says: What face? I was delighted!

Quinn says: You looked like you wanted to run away.

Artie says: It did cross my mind, but then I...didn't.

Quinn says: Obviously. Hahaha

Artie says: Seriously though...thanks for not making me watch those.

Quinn says: You'll watch them eventually.

Artie says: ...no.

Quinn says: You will. If you want to get all "up in this," as you would probably say...then you will.

Artie says: LOL

Quinn says: Did I tell you my grandma is coming over for dinner tomorrow?

Artie says: Nope. Sounds like fun.

Quinn says: It should be nice.

Artie says: Ohhhh, AJ just logged on. Aaaand now he's talking to me.

Quinn says: And? Aren't you friends?

Artie says: ...obviously. I just wanted to talk to you more right now.

Quinn says: Artie! That's terrible.

Artie says: I know.

Quinn says: I just added him to this conversation.

_Awesomer than Martin has just joined this conversation._

Artie says: Hey AJ...what's with your sn?

Awesomer than Martin says: We were having an argument about who's more awesome...I thought that was obvious.

Quinn says: LOL Hi AJ

Awesomer than Martin says: Dude (and Quinn...) we haven't hung out in forever!

Artie says: I know!

Quinn says: I'm really glad you didn't call me dude.

Awesomer than Martin says: LOL. You're too hot to be called dude.

Artie says: AJ. STOP NOW.

Awesomer than Martin says: Sorry...I got carried away.

Artie says: Don't make me remind you AGAIN about things that are and aren't appropriate to say to people's girlfriends.

Awesomer than Martin says: Ok. :( And also...you don't need to try to pull a Martin and dominate me.

Artie says: I...wow, AJ.

Quinn says: LOL You guys know I'm still here...right?

Artie says: Yes. Love you.

Awesomer than Martin: So sweet.

Artie says: Martin just signed on...

_Awesomer than AJ has just joined this conversation._

Awesomer than AJ says: Hiiiiii

Quinn says: Hi Martin

Artie says: sup, homie?

Awesomer than AJ says: Don't ever call me that again.

Quinn says: One of you is going to have to change your screen name...this is too confusing.

Martin says: Better?

Artie says: Yeah...way better.

Awesomer than Martin says: I'm not changing mine.

Martin says: AJ!

AJ the Awesome says: Fine.

Artie says: We should all do something on the weekend.

Martin says: What about Rachel?

Quinn says: I'm pretty sure Artie includes Rachel in "we all." Right?

Artie says: Obvs.

Quinn says: Don't even start with that.

AJ the Awesome says: Don't start with what?

Quinn says: Nothing.

Martin says: Rachel's got me on some ridiculous cleansing diet thing...I WANT A CHEESEBURGER.

AJ the Awesome says: I'm telling her if you get one.

Martin says: AJ!

AJ the Awesome says: Kidding! You know I support your manly meat needs.

Artie says: You guys don't change, ever...do you?

Martin says: I like to think that I wear the pants in all my relationships.

AJ the Awesome says: HA! That's why you're on your fancy cleansing diet now.

Martin says: SHUT IT.

Artie says: Quinn and I don't even need to say anything...sitting here watching you guys is entertaining enough, right Q?"

Quinn says: LOL yes.

Artie says: I missed this. We need to do this more often.

AJ the Awesome says: I'm almost done my epic Mario Kart score-beating marathon, and then I'll be available to y'all again.

Martin says: Rachel thinks everyone should spend less time on their computers.

Artie says: Well then, let's do something IRL.

Quinn says: Did you just say IRL?

Artie says: Yes.

Quinn says: So cute.

AJ the Awesome says: But if we do something IRL, it'll be you and Artie, Rachel and Martin, and...me. I hate feeling like the...fifth wheel?

Martin says: Well, maybe if you came out of your man cave more than once every six months, you'd have a girlfriend.

AJ the Awesome says: But...I don't think I want one. I like being single and hot.

Artie says: Single and hot. Right.

AJ the Awesome says: Did you just say I'm not hot?

Artie says: No...of...course...not...

Quinn says: I can hear your voice in my head saying that exactly how you just typed it out.

AJ the Awesome says: You guys are weird. And I'm hotter than all of you combined!

Martin says: ...Right.

Artie says: AJ, you know my hotness overpowers yours any day of the week.

Quinn says: Sorry, AJ, but he's right.

Martin says: That's not what Rachel says!

AJ the Awesome: You guys have inflated egos, and it disgusts me.

Artie says: LOL

Martin says: Oh...apparently Rachel is on her way over. I have to go. Later?

Quinn says: Tell her to call me tomorrow! Bye Martin!

Artie says: Later, homeslice.

Martin says: ...don't ever call me that again either.

AJ the Awesome says: See ya, broseph!

_Martin has just left this conversation._

AJ the Awesome says: I should go too...I told my mom I'd fold laundry. I'm still refining those skills.

Quinn says: It's easy!

Artie says: Good luck with that. Text me tomorrow if you want to do something.

AJ the Awesome says: Will do. Night, ladies!

Artie says: I am not a lady!

Quinn says: I can vouch for that.

_AJ the Awesome has just left this conversation._

Quinn says: That was...wow.

Artie says: I love those guys.

Quinn says: I love that, despite the fact that they're less "Martin and AJ" than they used to be, they're still exactly the same.

Artie says: I know...but I think AJ is lonely.

Quinn says: um...yeah, otherwise he wouldn't have started beating all his own Mario Kart scores...

Artie says: I think he doesn't know what to do when he and Martin aren't together all the time.

Quinn says: You should do more stuff with him.

Artie says: But...I have a Quinn that needs my constant attention.

Quinn says: LOL, Artie.

Artie says: It's true!

Quinn says: It's not! I don't need to be with you 24/7.

Artie says: ...thanks.

Quinn says: I didn't mean that in a bad way! You're allowd to have friends!

Artie says: allowd?

Quinn says: ALLOWED. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

Artie says: Learn to spell. Geez, woman.

Quinn says: Oh don't even start. Like you've never made a typo.

Artie says: Don't know what U R talkin about.

Quinn says: I have to go...

Artie says: Wait! I is just kiddin'!

Quinn says: Like I said...I have to go.

Artie says: Ok, fine. Normal English. You never want me to have any fun. If you did...you'd be crawling through my window right now.

Quinn says: Artie, it's snowing. And I'm not wearing enough clothes for that.

Artie says: Thanks. Thanks a lot.

Quinn says: What?

Artie says: You're just aggravating the situation! Now I want to know what you're wearing.

Quinn says: But...you always want to know that.

Artie says: I'm a man! What do you expect?

Quinn says: ...that you have deeper thoughts than "What's she wearing now?"

Artie says: I do! I think about all sorts of deep and meaningful things.

Quinn says: Like what?

Artie says: I...right now I'm thinking about you climbing through my window.

Quinn says: ARTIE!

Artie says: KIDDING!

Quinn says: I actually should go...it's late. Tomorrow?

Artie says: You can't leave me hanging like this!

Quinn says: Artie!

Artie says: Fine. Tomorrow. Farewell, my love!

Quinn says: I bid you goodnight, kind sir!

Artie says: :D

Quinn says: Night! :D

Artie says: Night

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
